Silueta roja, Silueta azul
by Xenophilica
Summary: Cada marca tiene un significado, en especial para los Omegas. Esta marca significa que es una unión pura, mas allá de solo la atracción carnal, mas allá de los instintos, porque hay sentimientos de por medio, es un lazo real.


Xeno, por aca!

De nuevo toca publicar para el Baker Slash Fest. Y en esta ocasión me toco el siguiente Prompt:

Prompt #07: Omegaverso  
 **Pareja:** Johnlock Sherlock Holmes X John Watson  
 **Rating:** Mayores de 13 años  
 **Genero:** Romance, Drama, Angustia  
 **# de palabras:** 3,250 palabras aprox.  
 **# de capitulos:** 1  
 **Beta Reader(s):** Karen Kusama  
 **Universo:** AU, Omegaverso 

Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, tampoco John Watson, Greg Lestrade o Mycroft Holmes, y ya saben... eso me deprime :(

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 ***- Silueta roja, silueta azul -***

La relación comenzó como cualquier otra, se conocieron en un lugar en común, se cayeron bien desde que se vieron y decidieron que seria una buena idea comenzar a salir, la relación parecía prometedora, entonces decidieron formalizarla, comenzaron teniendo los problemas que cualquier pareja tendría, pero entonces el secreto de Sherlock comenzó a afectar la relación mas de lo normal.

Los momentos mas difíciles de su relación eran, sin duda, los días en los que John comenzaba su celo, esos días agonizantes para un Omega sin unión, sin un Alfa que satisfaga esa inquietante necesidad, pero él sabia que había algo peor y eso era tener un Alfa que se niegue rotundamente a satisfacer aquella necesidad.

John lo sabia, sabia en que se estaba metiendo al iniciar una relación con un Alfa como lo era Sherlock, desde un principio se le fue advertido por el mismo y aun así siguió adelante con todo aquello y Sherlock no podía hacer otra cosa mas que verlo retorcerse en la cama mientras lo cuidaba, mientras vigilaba que John no se hiciera daño.

Pero también sabia que a la larga aquella acción terminaría por lastimar al Omega, así que últimamente se dedicaba a encerrarlo en su habitación hasta que aquel periodo terminara. Así fue después de tres periodos y un año de relación, entonces ambos, Alfa y Omega, sabían que tenían que sentarse a hablar.

Tal y como estaban ahora, John y Sherlock se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos sofás, frente a la chimenea, el silencio era pesado en la habitación, hasta que el suspiro de Sherlock decidió romperlo.

—John, yo...—.

—No—. Contesto el rubio. —Se lo que dirás y la respuesta sigue siendo no—. Sherlock lo miro sorprendido. —Sherlock, sabíamos lo que pasaría si seguíamos adelante con esta relación—.

—Tendrías a un Alfa mejor—. Dijo el moreno ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte del rubio. —Sabes que es verdad—.

—Si, pero esta en mi decidir con que Alfa decido pasar mi vida—. Le dijo con molestia. —Y tu eres ese Alfa, Sherlock Holmes—. El rubio se levanto de su lugar para acercarse al moreno que se encontraba sentado frente a él. —Y eso es lo único que debe importarte—. Sherlock cerro los ojos con pesar antes de apartar al rubio y levantarse bruscamente del sillón en donde se encontraba.

—¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!—. Le dijo en un grito enojado. —No entiendes que para mi es un peor sufrimiento verte agonizar por el celo y no poderte ayudar con eso—. Sherlock se llevo ambas manos al rostro, tratando de tranquilizarse, John aprovecho aquello para acercarse al Alfa apartar sus manos tomándolas entre las suyas.

—Lo se, Sherlock—. Dijo mirando los celestes ojos de su Alfa que estaban a punto de echar agua de ellos. —Puedo verlo en tu cara siempre que te quedas cuidándome en esos días—.

—Entonces ¿Porque sigues conmigo, porque aun estas a mi lado si sabes que yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas?—. John tomo la mano de su Alfa y la puso contra su mejilla, y mirando fijamente los ojos de Sherlock simple y sencillamente contesto.

—Porque te amo, Sherlock—. El moreno cerro los ojos, furioso consigo mismo, recriminándose que no merecía a un Omega como lo era John. —El amarte viene con tus virtudes y tus defectos y aun, seas lo que seas, o no seas lo que el mundo espera, eso no cambiara lo que siento por ti—. Sherlock aparto las manos del Omega de las suyas y salió del departamento con un fuerte azote en la puerta, John no pudo hacer nada mas que dejarse caer en su sofá.

* * *

Sherlock camino por las calles frías de Londres, pensando, tratando de entender el porque John se rehusaba a dejar esta relación por la paz, sabia que él sufriría cuando el rubio decidiera irse y buscar un Alfa que pudiera darle lo que él no, debido a su condición.

Ser Asexual no era común en la sociedad, en especial si se era un Alfa, para un ser que es dominado por sus instintos la mayor parte del tiempo, era bastante extraño padecer dicha condición, normalmente se le tacharía de marginado y el mundo lo rechazaría a pesar de ser lo que es, un Alfa.

Y por él, todo eso estaba bien, nunca había tenido problemas con ser un marginado, un rechazado, siempre había sido de esa manera aun antes de descubrir su asexualidad, entonces llego aquel Omega rubio que puso su tranquilo y molesto mundo patas arriba, no había odiado su condición hasta ahora, hasta que John le dio un motivo para rechazar lo que era, en momentos como lo eran ese, desearía renegar de su naturaleza e incluirse en la sociedad, ser solo uno mas, si con eso puede darle a John, a su Omega, lo que necesita, lo que quiere, pero las cosas no se arreglarían así.

Estaba seguro de que John se quedaría a su lado aun cuando este no pudiera cumplir con su rol de Alfa y pudiese marcarlo, hacerlo suyo y ser una feliz pareja con muchos hijos, él no podía darle a John algo que no fuera cariño, porque él en verdad lo amaba, gracias al cielo que él era capaz de sentir amor por John, de lo contrario estaría perdido y condenado a ver a su Omega sufrir sin piedad alguna mientras se mantiene a su lado.

Pensando en tantas cosas, se sorprendió a así mismo en la entrada de la casa de su hermano, arrugo el entrecejo, pero sin tener a nadie mas con quien hablar, decidió tocar a la puerta, Lestrade fue la persona quien le abrió.

—¿Sherlock?—. El peliplata lo miro con sorpresa, Sherlock pudo ver el leve bulto en el vientre del que ahora era el Omega unido a su hermano.

—¿Puedo pasar?—. Lestrade asintió y apartándose le dio el permiso de entrar en la casa. —¿Mycroft esta en casa?—. Lestrade negó

—Sabes que le gusta ir a Diógenes Club, eso es algo que, como Omega, no le puedo impedir—. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el vientre, Sherlock tomo lugar en un sofá individual frente a Lestrade. —Y... ¿Que pasa?—. Sherlock desvió la mirada y se mantuvo callado por unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Lestrade?—. El peliplata parpadeo un par de veces, ladeo la cabeza extrañado ante el estado de animo, o mas bien la falta de uno, del Alfa frente a él.

—Claro—. Contesto cordial. —¿Tiene que ver con tu relación con John?—. Sherlock miro la Omega frente a él y finalmente asintió. —¿Que quieres preguntar?—.

—¿Como supiste que Mycroft era el Alfa para ti?—. Lestrade se desconcertó ante la pregunta repentina ¿Que como sabia que Mycroft era el Alfa indicado para él?, el Omega sonrió soltando una ligera risa mientras que Sherlock lo miraba esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Bueno, hay muchas manera de saberlo, Sherlock—. Contesto. —A veces simplemente lo sabes. Otras, son los hechos los que te dicen si el Alfa o el Omega que has escogido, es el indicado—. Callo por un momento. —Pero si quieres estar seguro...—. Ante lo ultimo, Sherlock le miro fijamente. —Hay una manera de saber si el Omega que has escogido es el indicado para ti, muy pocas personas saben de este método, pero...—. El peliplata comenzó a abrir los primeros tres botones de su camisa, los suficientes para dejar al descubierto su cuello y parte de su hombro, Sherlock vio La Marca en el cuello de Lestrade, aquella que indicaba que Lestrade era un Omega unido a un Alfa. —¿Has escuchado de la Silueta Roja o la Silueta Azul?—. El moreno negó firmemente, aun sin dejar de ver la extraña marca del peliplata, el semi-circulo tenia un extraño color azul, una vez que creyó que el moreno frente a él había visto suficiente de su marca, acomodo su camisa y la abrocho.

—Deduzco que esa es la Silueta Azul—. Lestrade asintió.

—Cada marca tiene un significado—. Lestrade pidió a uno de los mayordomos de Mycroft que sirvieran un poco de té para ambos. —En especial para los Omegas. Cuando la Silueta es Roja, significa que un Omega fue marcado en el calor del momento o por la fuerza, no hay sentimientos de por medio que no sean la posesión y el instinto—. Explico el peliplata sirviendo un poco de té del que había mandado traer, sirvió dos tazas.

—Entonces la Silueta Azul...—. Lestrade asintió mientras daba un sorbo al té.

—Significa que es una unión pura, mas allá de solo la atracción carnal, mas allá de los instintos, porque hay sentimientos de por medio, es por eso que la Silueta que marca mi unión con Mycroft es azul, es un lazo real—. Sherlock se quedo pensando, vaciando su mirada y Lestrade fue testigo de eso. —Sé de tu problema Sherlock—. Aquello lo saco de sus pensamientos y miro al otro con miedo, miedo al ser sacado de la casa de su hermano por su condición, pero Lestrade solo sonrió. —Tranquilo, John ya me lo había dicho y no te preocupes que no eres él único con ese problema—.

—¿Conoces a alguien como yo?—. Pregunto con extrañeza. —¿Crees que pueda ayudarme con esto?—.

—Opino que si, es tu propio hermano—. El pelilata despego la taza de sus labios y pudo ser capaz de ver la expresión sorprendida del moreno. —¿No lo sabias?—. Sherlock negó aun en shock, Lestrade suspiro murmurando _"Myc me va a matar"_ , pero componiendo su rostro de inmediato sonrió al moreno.

—¿Como lo ha hecho?—. Pregunto celoso. —¿Como ha sido capaz de marcarte y de preñarte si es igual a mi, si sufre lo mismo que yo?—. Se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente a Lestrade, tomándolo desesperadamente por los hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco. —¡¿Como es eso posible?!—. El peliplata frunció el ceño.

—Sherlock, me lastimas—. El moreno aflojo su agarre y tomo un poco de distancia, el otro se froto los brazos tratando así de aminorar el dolor que el Alfa había causado. —No es algo que se pueda gritar a los cuatro vientos, tu mas que nadie debería saberlo—. Le reprocho ante la reacción del otro. —Fue duro al principio, pero Mycroft sabia que yo no lo dejaría a pesar de la agonía que era para mi pasar el celo sin un Alfa que lo satisfaga, pero aun así él decidió sacrificarse, decidió hacer a un lado su incomodidad y darme, aunque sea por una vez, la satisfacción que necesitaba, él me ama, Sherlock, de otra manera esto...—. Señalo su vientre. —...no hubiera ocurrido y no hay nada que me haga mas feliz que eso, el saber que sera capaz de sacrificar su condición, solo para demostrarme que en verdad me ama, aunque yo ya lo supiera, aunque yo decidiera estar a su lado a pesar de eso—.

—¿Amas a Mycroft?—. Pregunto, el peliplata no entendió la pregunta en un principio. —A pesar de que sea lo que es—. Lestrade frunció el ceño.

—Mycroft es Asexual y no debería ser una vergüenza decirlo, no tiene nada de malo, si hay Omegas que usamos supresores para apartar el celo, un instinto básico en nosotros, ¿Porque no pueden existir Alfas con una falta de atención a un instinto básico? al menos lo de ustedes no se obtiene por medio de drogas y ...—. El Omega callo por un momento pensando en sus palabras.

—¿Y?—. Lo alentó el Alfa a continuar, Lestrade sonrió, miro a Sherlock.

—Y nosotros los Omegas sabemos cuando nos aman de verdad, algo mas sentimental que primitivo—. Ante aquello Sherlock abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —John te ama, Sherlock, nunca dudes de eso—. El moreno agacho su mirada y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

—Nunca lo hago—. Dijo al fin, levanto su mirada viendo al Omega frente a él. —Gracias, Greg—. Dijo y sin decir algo mas, salió de aquella casa, Lestrade quedo sorprendido ante la manera en como lo llamo, finalmente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Sabia que lo hacia apropósito—. Dijo terminando de tomar su té de la tarde.

* * *

John estaba haciendo la cena cuando escucho la puerta de la estancia abrirse y cerrarse, los pasos apresurados por las escaleras le indicaban que Sherlock había regresado, dejo que el fuego terminara de cocer la comida y se dirigió a la sala, Sherlock entro azotando la puerta, John dio un salto ante la repentina acción.

Sherlock yacía cubierto de nieve, tanto en su cabello como en su largo abrigo, John lo miro preocupado.

—¡Por dios, Sherlock!—. Dijo mientras encendía la chimenea. —¿En donde te has metido?—. Pregunto acercándose a él, tomo sus manos sintiéndolas frías. —Estas helado, ven—. El rubio trato de acercarlo al fuego, pero el moreno se había plantado firmemente en su lugar. Sustubo las manos del rubio y lo acerco a su persona, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos. —¿Sherlock?—. El moreno miro fijamente al rubio, paseando su mirada celeste por todo el rostro para finalmente asentarse en los labios del Omega, sin dudarlo le planto un beso que no fue rechazado.

John estaba bastante sorprendido de que fuera el Alfa quien tomara la iniciativa en una situación como lo era aquella, correspondió al beso después de unos segundos, era de los pocos que el moreno aceptaba iniciar y no lo desaprovecharía, fue entonces que sintió las manos del Alfa en su cintura, por debajo de la ropa y ahí el rubio despego sus labios, pero Sherlock no lo dejo hacerlo.

—Te amo, John—. Le dijo el Alfa. —Nunca dudes de eso—. Le dijo, John se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras, meses pronunciadas por él y jamás había escuchado contestación, sus entrañas cosquillearon de manera agradable y no dudo en tomar los labios del contrario con tanta urgencia, se detuvo cuando comenzó a notar la incomodidad en su Alfa.

—Lo- Lo siento—. Se disculpo, aun sin apartarse del contrario, Sherlock unió sus labios una vez mas, el beso era lento y suave, al separarse el Alfa unió su frente con la del Omega.

—Tendrás que tenerme paciencia, John—. Le dijo el moreno. —Si hacemos esto, tendrá que ser despacio—. John lo miro sorprendido.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Sherlock—. El moreno negó firmemente.

—No, si tengo, te lo mereces John—. El rubio miro preocupado a su pareja, a Sherlock no le gustaba esa mirada, así que termino por besarlo una vez mas.

* * *

Las cosas tuvieron una marcha lenta, con besos robados y una que otra metida de mano, todos esos movimientos por iniciativa del Alfa, John entendía que aquello era en verdad duro para su Alfa, sabia que aquel era un gran paso y un gran esfuerzo por parte de Sherlock para demostrarle que le amaba, John lo sabia y se lo hizo saber cientos de veces.

Entonces llego el nuevo celo de John, este ataco mientras estaba en la sala, los mareos y el calor en su piel aparecieron repentinamente, apenas y logro correr hacia la habitación que la pareja compartía, Sherlock lo vio correr y no dudo en seguirlo, la puerta estaba trabada con seguro, el moreno no dudo en tocar la puerta.

—John—. Llamo al rubio, pero no obtuvo respuesta. —John, por favor abre la puerta—. Pudo escuchar el movimiento de varias cosas y después silencio, Sherlock suspiro, sabia que el rubio no le iba a abrir la puerta, miro la parte superior del marco y paso sus dedos por la orilla, hasta que encontró la llave que abría la cerradura de su habitación, tras abrir la puerta, se encontró con un John agazapado en una esquina, encogido sobre si mismo en la parte mas alejada de la puerta. —John—. Sherlock se acerco a él.

—Sherlock—. El Omega temblaba en su lugar, las oleadas de calor se estaban volviendo casi insoportables con el olor a Alfa sano que Sherlock despedía. —Vete, no es bueno que estés aquí, por favor—. Pero el Alfa no se aparto, por el contrario, tomo una de las manos del rubio y lo obligo a levantarse. —Sherlock—. El rubio trato de apartarse.

—No—. Dijo el otro. —Déjame ayudarte con esto—. Y sin esperar a nada, este lo beso. El Alfa quiso empezar lento, como siempre, pero sabia que los instintos Omegas causados por el celo le impediría tomar control total de la situación, debía adaptarse al ritmo que imponía el rubio, trato por todos los medios no apartarse por mas incomodo que se sintiera y John no parecía poner objeción a aquello, prefería dejarse llevar por el Omega que a tomar la iniciativa de algo. —John—. Susurro su nombre sobre el oído del Omega, sintiéndolo estremecerse entre su cuerpo caliente, pronto aquella experiencia no parecía... tan mala.

Lo demás fluyo como agua, por instinto y en base a lo que el Omega quería, Sherlock se dedico a satisfacer las necesidades de su querido Omega, descubriendo que aquella experiencia no era tan mala, que en parte se sintiera incomodo, se sentía bien el hacer algo para ayudar a tu pareja, para hacerle ver que en realidad estas dispuesto hacer todo aquello por amor.

Lestrade tenia razón, un Omega sabe que ama a un Alfa como él porque aquello era mas sentimentalismo, la relación de ambos involucraba al amor mas que al instinto por el que se dejaba dominar la sociedad.

Él sabia que siempre amaría a John sin importar si este se encontraba en celo o no, John sabia que lo amaba a él sin estar influenciado por su celo, o por aquella necesidad de tener a alguien que llene su vacío cada vez que el celo lo abruma.

Esa noche hicieron el amor, como nunca lo habían hecho, porque en realidad jamás se habían tocado mas allá de lo permitido, mas allá de lo que Sherlock se animaba a hacer, esta vez fueron uno, esta vez sintieron el calor de sus pieles en su totalidad, esta ves Sherlock fue capaz de hacer a un lado su condición para demostrarle alguien cuanto lo amaba, esta vez John sintió todo el amor que Sherlock es capaz de dar. La mordida fue hecha, y La Marca fue puesta y su unión quedo completa, ahora ambos estaban juntos, ahora eran una pareja, como lo eran Greg y Mycroft.

Al amanecer del cuarto día, el olor de Omega en celo en John aminoro del todo, Sherlock se encontraba abrazado a su Omega por la espalda mientras observaba ese cabello rubio totalmente despeinado, recorrió con su nariz la marca puesta en la base de su cuello, le decepciono verla en un color rojo.

John se removió entre sus brazos y Sherlock se negó a soltarlo, el rubio miro sobre su hombro la mata de cabellos rizados y después se dejo hacer por la caricias que el otro hacia con su nariz sobre su piel.

—Deja de pensar en eso, Sherlock—. El moreno fue sacado de sus pensamientos ante aquello. —La Marca esta fresca, estoy seguro que con el tiempo se volverá azul—. El moreno le apretó mas fuerte contra si. —Te amo, lo sabes—.

—Y yo a ti—. Contesto el moreno besando su hombro.

Tres meses después, John se encontraba embarazado y la marca en su cuello era de un azul hermoso, como si de un tatuaje se tratara, la silueta azul, la prueba que marcaba su unión pura y a base de sentimientos estaba ahí, y la sociedad se podía ir a la mierda, pues ellos estaban juntos y felices.

* * *

A decir verdad el Omegaverso es una de las tematicas que mas se me resiste, mas que nada porque se me complica describir reacciones o instintos en cuanto a este tema, pero espero les haya gustado :D

Si es su santa voluntad dejar un Rw, que asi sea \\(OwO)/

Xeno, off!


End file.
